Death Row
by ShovelChin
Summary: The last thing Scott Tenorman and Eric Cartman want is for their secret relationship to become obsolete, but it's hard when Scott is on the run for having committed murder. In the privacy of closed doors, they attempt to get away from the world. AU/suggestive content.


**Death Row**

* * *

Morning light peeked in through the pale green curtains of a shoddy hotel. It trickled along the bed sheets and highlighted two pairs of feet that poked out from atop the mattress, as they tangled amongst each other and intertwined with delicacy. A dry groan was released into the air, belonging to none other than Scott Tenorman. His pale blue eyes opened, and the world was bleary before him until he blinked away the vision laced with sleep. It wasn't long before his eyes trailed along the resting form beside him, or rather, half-way beneath him. His lips twitched upwards and developed into a smile. He buried his face into the thick neck of Eric Cartman and inhaled the tangy scent of sweat, sex, and sugar. As he did this, a tiny laugh bubbled from his throat and scattered from his pale lips. His eyes fell shut.

Eric grumbled and shifted, using a thick hand to push Scott away. "Stop bein' such a fag, Scott."

Scott's eyes fell half mast as he rose a brow, and he chose to ignore Eric's derogatory form of greeting. "Want some breakfast?" He inquired, trailing his hand along Eric's near tawny chest. His own skin practically blanched in contrast.

A wry grin adorned Eric's face as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck. "How about your dick?"

Scott rolled his eyes and sat up, before giving his young playmate a chaste kiss. Eric only leaned forward and nipped at the air just millimeters away from Scott's lips, playful as ever. Someday, Scott would have to ask Eric Cartman how he managed to so frequently become aroused... Not that he himself was perturbed in the slightest.

"Come on," he commanded with deliberate softness as he began to depart from the safe haven dubbed bed.

Stubborn, Eric pouted and tugged his half-brother back down. "Fuck that, you ginger pussy. I'm still tired."

An airy sigh seeped through Scott's lips as he resisted obeying. "Come on, fattie. You can't stay here forever."

For even a moment, the expression of a broken, lost boy flitted across Eric's face before waning altogether. It was clear that had been the last thing he had wanted to hear. "Shut the fuck up." He murmured.

Scott poked Eric's cheek with his prominent nose, breathing into the soft flesh. "...Fine. But only for another half an hour, okay? Then I seriously have to take you home."

Eric expressed nothing at this, most likely far too torn between pleased and disappointed. A quiet voice rose from his mouth. "...When will I see you again?"

Scott pulled away, eying his partner. "I won't be gone for long, dude. Don't miss me _too_ hard."

Eric glared, batting at Scott's arm. "That's fuckin' gross, you presumptious asshole." He licked his lips, quickly leaning in for a sloppy kiss, before pulling away. "You're disgusting as shit, and I won't miss you at all."

"Likewise…" Scott whispered as he returned the kiss with one of his own, flattening his tongue against Eric's bottom lip and tasting him fervently.

Eric pushed him backwards, glaring. "You're a stupid douchebag, Scott. Why the fuck did you have to get caught?" His voice cracked as he asked a question that bordered on rhetorical.

Scott chortled darkly at this accusation. "You know it was because I didn't care, piggy. At the time, I just wanted to kill, and I didn't care about the consequences." He pressed his nose to Eric's with a grin and allowed this detail that he was only reiterating to sink in.

"My certified psychopath convicted murderer _freak_..." Eric hissed into Scott's ear, before biting the flesh. "You just felt like it, you black asshole? How the fuck do you just _feel_ like killing six people?"

Scott's shoulders rolled to create a shrug as he turned his face and kissed Eric's jaw. "I _felt_ like I wanted to kill more than that, piggy, but I didn't have time."

Eric Cartman sighed and rested his forehead against Scott's. "If I killed some people, do you think we could go to jail together?"

Scott's brows creased even as he smiled, a melancholy expression overtaking his face. They both already knew the answer, and they both knew why. "No… No, I don't really think so." His hoarse voice whispered and he began to kiss down Eric's neck.

A shudder coursed through Eric's entire body and he suddenly clung to Scott. "I want to stay with you… I can help make sure you don't get caught."

"Maybe someday," he responded. "But for now, I seriously have to get you home."

Eric's hand suddenly snatched his half developed arousal beneath the sheets as his eyes swirled with lust. "Fine, you cunt-wagon, but first…"

Scott could only laugh as he tackled his brother into the sheets. The only person he had to live for, and avoid getting death row because of. If he ever felt even the tinge of depression that threatened him throughout his life, this was the boy who made it all worthwhile. His little piggy...


End file.
